


Fullmetal Alchemist: GreED

by TechclassPavilion



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Other, this is gonna be a hell of a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechclassPavilion/pseuds/TechclassPavilion
Summary: Chaos ensues when, instead of Ling, Greed possesses Edward Elric instead. While not just introductions have to be worked out, rough situations are brought into the light when two of some of the most disturbed individuals are made to share the same body.





	

Ed felt pain flooding him, filling every crack in his bones, every fiber in his being. His limbs began to jerk rapidly without his permission, moving in unnatural ways, his fingernails scraping and snapping against the stone floor.   
A tortured scream came from the depths of his very being, he felt like he might choke on his own tongue. The pain suddenly dropped for a second, and he gritted his teeth, moaning, before it came back double what it had been before. Black and red bordered Ed’s vision as he heard inhuman sounds coming from his own mouth; he caught a sight of his armored brother reaching out towards him before he fell from consciousness. 

Ed floated through a bizarre new dimension, surrounded by red souls with their mouths agape, causing his eyes to hurt.   
“What the hell?” Ed rubbed his eyes, scowling at his new landscape. Suddenly, one of the souls diverted from it’s path to clock his right in the stomach, causing him to keel over, groaning.   
Just as he was recovering, a voice blasted itself at Ed. It was laughter, sounding like it was behind him and a hundred miles away all at once. Now this was something new. 

A face popped in front of him, tall, as if projected upon a ten foot wall. It’s eyes were squinting, showing that it was the one laughing. “Well, well, well…”  
“Who the hell are you?!” Ed shouted, gritting his teeth out of stress.   
“I’m supposed to use this kid?” The face ignored him, inspecting the small alchemist with a seemingly scornful look. “Don’t ignore me!” Ed screamed, his hands in fists. “I’ll say it again, who the hell are you?”   
The demon laughed once more, the booming noise making Ed cover his ears. “The name’s Greed, kid. I’m a homunculus.”   
Ed felt the hairs on the back of his neck and arm raise, incredulous. “But, that-that’s impossible! I- you…”  
“What are you talking about?” Greed chuckled “Scared?”   
Ed growled, distracted from his confusion. “I’m not scared.”   
Greed laughed once more and opened his mouth, white light starting to envelope Ed. “Then try out THIS!”   
Ed could feel the pull all around him, heading towards the now huge, gaping mouth. “No-” He struggled, attempting to pull himself back away from the mouth.   
This was just like the truth. The gate.   
…

The gate.

“No, NO!” He yelled, dragging himself out by an inch, groaning in the pain and strain.   
“Why are you resisting, kid?” Greed questioned, the pull lessening by a bit. “What’s your problem?”   
“My brother,” Ed grunted, his grip being thrown “I have to get his body back. I have to make things right. I have to-” His arm twisted, causing a sudden and sharp pain. “I have to fix what I did to him!” He screamed, his arm making a resounding snapping sound, releasing him into the void.


End file.
